Poems
by Arunakrato15
Summary: some poems that i've written that are pretty good and could relate to people and wat they might or might have went threw please read and review
1. Roses Fall

Roses Fall

BY- Aru Nakarato

~Spring, summer, Fall Winter

People walk in every season

Although the roses

Bloom in spring,

And end in fall

Rose's red as fire

Prettiest of them all

Rose's yellow like the sun

Rose's Pink

Rose's blue as the sea

As you can see

Spring, summer, Fall Winter

Children sing Children play

Rose's falling all around them

Rose's red as fire

Roses' yellow like the sun

Rose's pink

Rose's blue as the sea

As you can see

Rose's fall all around me~


	2. Build Me Up & Tear Me Down

Build me up and Tear me down.

By Desirae Henkle

Well are you happy?

Happy that you built me up and tore me down.

That's what you wanted right?

I thought I could trust you.

Well apparently I was wrong.

You might say your sorry.

But you most likely Don't mean it.

Is it you Jake that's causing my stress.

I think you're a huge part of it.

You were the one that helped me before.

Do you even remember?

Do you remember how hurt I was?

How dead inside I felt?

But you.

You were the one that helped me.

Actually successfully helped me that is.

You got my heat that was shattered so many times fixed.

So?

How did you?

Why did you?

Why did you have to break me?

I hope the next girl you cheat on doesn't,

Get hurt as bad as I did.

And doesn't have a lot of drama to deal with like I did.

SO I hope your happy!

Cuz you aint getting another chance!

(6-16-10)


	3. Confusion

Confusion

By Desirae Henkle

He's on my mind all the time.

I cant stop thinking about him.

Why cant I stop.

Is this what they call Love?

If so am I doing it the wrong way?

No I don't think I am, am I.

I tell him I love him often but I get suspicious

I know I should stop jumping to conclusions.

Stop assuming things.

Stop listening to my gut all the time.

But I cant help it.

Wont someone help me?

I need to understand how.

If he cheats, screws up.

I gave him chances , but did he fuck those up?

Am I a fallen angel?

Doomed to Wonder, question things, that I shouldn't question.

I hope he loves me like he says he does.

My trust in him is weakening greatly, and I know that's a bad thing.

But sometimes it's the only way.

Right?

Please just send me a sign or something to calm my mind, nerves.

The dreams are becoming more intense and worse.

Although I still love him.

Even he cant make the dreams go away that easily.

(6-12-10)


	4. Fear

Fear

By: Desirae Henkle

Would you care if i awoke in the night?

From my oh so dreadful fears.

Screaming out your so perfect name.

Would you even try?

Try to calm my fears.

Before I burst out into tears.

While clinging onto your soft short sleeve t-shirt.

Before I get anymore hurt.

Are you giving your best effort?

Cuz I know at least I'm trying.

Although crying.

But its hard when you can barely shed a tear.

Would you even care if i shed my own blood for you?

Took a bullet for you?

Save your life by sacrificing mine?

Don't you see how much I love you?

Giving you chance after chance.

Would you do the same?

If you did, if you do still love me like that.

If I awoke in the night due to fear...

Would you even be there to calm my fears?

(6-15-10)


	5. Mistaken

Missing You

By: Desirae Henkle

I wish u were here.

I thought u loved me.

I know I love you.

Although to some part in my mind I don't think u do.

Do you love me like the way you say you do?

A lot has happened between us.

Now your saying u just wanna be friends.

Although i still have strong feelings for you.

Now my gut is telling me something bad is happening or gonna happen.

Please, i still love you even though u felt and still feel guilty its over now.

Although u still hurt me in some ways i forgive that although i get kind of pissed off.

Its hard not to still love you...

(6-9-10)


	6. Shattered Upon The Wooden Floor

Shattered Upon The Blood Stained Wooden Floor

By Desirae Henkle

His eyes cold as ice, but the others sweet as honey.

Although his best friend, is the one that keeps hurting me.

Over and Over.

Once again left like shattered glass upon the blood stained wooden floor.

Sweet as honey eyes, why cant I talk to you?

Your best friend is the one that got you with me in the first place.

Its been to long to count anymore without a sign or trace of you.

Your best friend hates me and I hate him.

But he's my only gateway to you.

You're the one I think about, dream about each day.

Why is your friend killing me inside and out?

Do you even know?

Is this on purpose?

Is this a trick?

Or is it just sacrifice?

Why are his eyes cold as ice, but the others sweet as honey?

Although your best friend keeps hurting my already so many timed broken heart.

Over and Over again.

Them, everyone leaving my heart shattered like glass upon the blood stained wooden floor.

(4-8-10)


	7. Why?

Why

By: Desirae Henkle

So you love her.

You cheated on me.

You deserve her more than you deserve me.

Apparently you must not get how much I love you.

Or on the other hand Loved you.

I trusted you with all my heart.

You must have lost it.

You must have shattered it.

You must have burnt it to make all the trust, and emptiness fill up with rage.

Then a few days later I found out.

I planned revenge, and the revenge worked perfectly.

The apology you gave me was pretty pathetic, but it worked anyway.

I offered you a second chance.

But did you screw that up to?

Is your brother the only one I Can trust?

He tells me what's going on, and I can do nothing but believe him.

Why?

I am I a fool?

You should know better.

Well I bet other girl is way better than me.

I hope your happy!

Cuz you were everything to me….

(6-6-10)


	8. Will It Come True Someday?

Will It Come True Someday

By: Desirae Henkle

When I see him .

Talk to him.

Why is it that.

I can't help but smile?

Is it his voice?

His smile?

His laugh?

It's the way.

How he cares, and treats the friends he keeps close.

Close at heart or close in mind.

I keep falling deeper and deeper.

For him to a point that.

I can no longer keep my feelings locked up inside

I have no choice but to let them free.

To tell him the way I truly feel about him.

As I confess my feelings for him.

I find out he likes or loves me back.

He kisses me and I kiss him back.

But I think and hope one day.

Someday we may become.

Lovers or a couple

Someday.

3


	9. Broken Hearts

Broken Hearts

By: Desirae Henkle

"To some the broken hearted think they can't be fixed. But to others they try and try to heal it. But in the end only one or two people can fix the broken heart completely. Then someday, somewhere down the road he or she may fall in love again. Perhaps with the person that healed, mended their past able to fix shattered heart. But eventually even the cruel will change their ways. Soon to be happy once more by that certain person's help and care.


	10. What Is This

What Is This

By: Desirae Henkle

Should I have known it was a fake smile.

What am I a fallen angel broken and hurt.

By so many people that its to much to bear.

Lied to and used by people to get what they want.

Sacrificed for people's own selfish greed.

Although the tears don't fall anymore.

They fall inside just like how my shattered heart is.

From all my pain.

11-13-10


	11. Slipped

Slipped

By: Desirae Henkle

Slipped back into my dangerous ways.

Someone shot my heart in pieces.

Pieces that will never heal.

I can't fix my heart alone.

But time can repair it.

I forgive you for your greedy ways.

For I still hurt.

I would rather end my life.

If I can't be with you.

Because I can't live without you.

11-15-10


	12. My Everything

My Everything

By: Desirae Henkle

I feel so lonely.

I feel so blue.

I have a problem.

I don't know what to do.

I have no one to talk to.

I have no one to share this with.

It's hard to live my life without you.

I miss talking to you.

I miss our time we spent together.

Whatever am I to do.

I know I can do this.

I have the will and strength to go on.

I have to believe in myself.

In order to break through to the other side.

But I thought you'd be there.

I hoped you were close.

I doubt that will happen now.

I know I can do this.

I have the will.

But the darkness engulfs me without you.

Please give me a chance.

This wasn't a lie.

I dint want this to happen.

Please understand my plea.

For I can't live in this dark world alone.

You are the light that guides me through.

I love you more than anything.

You are my everything.

4-20-11


	13. True Love

True Love

By Desirae Henkle

Baby I see you standing there.

So cold and dark feeling.

Oh baby you've changed.

Your hearts turned cold as stone.

But somehow I just keep coming back.

I just cant leave you alone.

For you were the one who said you'd always be there.

For you won't be alone anymore.

I'll pull you through to the other side.

And hold your hands in mine.

I'll pull you through to the other side.

Together we can do anything.

You were the one to pull me out of the dark and into the light.

You fixed my so many times shattered heart over and over again.

You made such an impact on my heart you mended it.

Now your gone, you walked away, leaving me here all alone in the dark again.

Now I'm back in the dark and I just need a little ray of light to light my way out.

I miss you the way you helped me.

All the times you made me feel okay.

I would have died for you, sacrificed myself for you

Jumped in front of a speeding car for you.

I would have jumped off a cliff if you jumped.

I would have ran in front of a speeding bullet for you.

All for you I couldn't live without you.

You were the reason why I breathed, smiled, laughed.

You were the reason I got out of my bed in the morning.

I lived for you I truly loved you and I think I still do.

You held my soul and heart in the palm of your hand.

Baby for you were the one who said you'd always be there.

For you won't be alone anymore.

I'll pull you through to the other side.

And hold your hands in mine.

I'll pull you through to the other side.

Together we can do anything.

12-13-11


	14. Gaurdian Angel

Guardian Angel

By: Desirae Henkle

Guardian angel you sit there next to the girl.

She Sense's him there as she feels his touch.

She feels him inside of her heart.

He has the voice of an angel and the will of a hero.

He comes when she wants and needs him.

She'll wish and pray with all of her heart.

She'll wish and she'll dream for him to arise again.

(Chorus)

He watches over her each and everyday.

He'll see her shed her tears and call out his name.

Want to talk and to see him.

But he sits next to her as she cries and he'll try to calm her fears.

When she'll feel his sweet and gentile touch she'll feel his warmth.

She won't be afraid anymore and he'll help her fall asleep during the night.

She'll tell him she loves him and will never give up.

She'll never give up and she'll always believe.

She'll imagine he's there, whisper and say aloud her words.

In high hopes that he's listening.

(Chorus)

But little does she know he's seen everything.

He see's her smile and heard her sweet laugh.

He's seen the tears she shed.

He's watched her sleep.

She'll feel his soft touch on her skin.

He touched the wounds she inflicted.

He tried to take all the pain away.

For she is his everything.

He calms her fears even when she think's no ones around and no one cares.

He is always with her though the good and the bad.

He wants to protect her.

Because he loves her and he always will.

12-22-11


	15. Daniel:

Daniel

By: Desirae Henkle

You're my angel my hero.

Your one of a kind.

No one could ever replace you.

We've both had our ups and we both had our downs.

But we can calm each other down.

Every time I see you I get this smile.

I'm happy and I know your in my heart.

I cherish the time we spend together.

For your one of the best people I've ever known.

I've loved you for over a year and it will never change.

I've loved you all along.

No matter how long it takes I'll wait for you.

Cause Daniel your worth the wait.

For you are a sweet, gentle, handsome, protective, smart and loving.

A person like you is one of a kind.

I love you and I always will.

~Love Rose~

1-15-12


End file.
